Light Of Hope
by Rittie
Summary: Having been send to scout the area for any remaining survivors, Yuzu Hiragi never expected for Yuri to meet up with her while dragging around a boy that looked eerily like him. [Yuzu-centric, slow build Fruitshipping, Academia!Yuzu/Resistance!Yuya, implied Predatorshipping, somewhat Yuzu and Yuri friendship/partnership]
**AN:** As many of you know, I'm not that big on Fruitshipping. However, I do like this idea so I will put it out here, even if no one else does. Cause I'm just weird like that. Anyways, enjoy it if you want to :)

* * *

Light Of Hope

"Yuzu-sama, we are going out now..."

The pinkette swiftly turned to look at the soldier that spoke to her and nodded with a somewhat sadistic grin on her face as she did. Her blue eyes turned to stare at the destroyed metropolis before them as she spoke.

"Very well. Do be so kind to call me if you have any issues with anyone you might come across."

She slowly glared at the soldiers.

"Failure will not be accepted. You all know that the Professor does not forgive easily."

"Yes, madam!"

With that collective shout, the duelists left her alone.

Shaking some dirt of her casual blue uniform, Yuzu Hiragi took in the sight once more before setting out on her own. She had survivors to find before Yuri joined her in the search, after all.

The Melodious duelist would prefer if he didn't have to get involved at all.

 _\- x -_

He was running, unable to catch his breath despite having been on the move for the past few hours.

The grenet had been planning to take a rest but that went quickly down the drain when some Academia soldiers found him. Opting to not take on five of them on his own, Yuya Sakaki decided to head for their hideout. He couldn't let himself be carded, for it would leave Sayaka and Allen alone, now when Shun and his twin brother Yuto left for Standard to hopefully find allies. It wouldn't be good if he ran into Kaito Tenjo, either. The older teen had been on a war path ever since Sayaka told him that his family had been carded and that it was their fault.

"Crap..." he muttered, having nearly tripped on some rock thanks to his thoughts being elsewhere. He had to get it together, the soldiers were behind him if the loud noises of several feet chasing him was any indication.

Yuya didn't relax even when he heard screams and the sounds of multiple people being carded. He just ran faster.

 _\- x -_

After a few hours of scouting the area, Yuzu realized that the soldier she had ordered to report back to her with their findings still wasn't back. Could they have been...?

She did hear rumours of a rogue Resistance member running amock Heartland's remains, carding nearly everyone on sight. Were they unfortunate enough to have run into him? Uncertain, the pinkette slowly put on her duel disk and carefully looked around.

Yuzu didn't calm down after seeing only dust and debris. From her experience, that usually didn't bode well...

"Found you, Fusion scum."

She quickly jumped back, only to face a teen slightly older than her with blonde hair and green-ish highlights. Was this Kaito Tenjo, the infamous anti-everyone duelist who took out so many of their forces?

"Kaito Tenjo, I presume?" Yuzu questioned coldly, reading her duel disk. "You took out my soldiers, didn't you?"

"Don't worry, you will be following them soon!" with a smirk to rival Yuri's, the teen also readied his duel disk.

"We will see about that..."

"... duel!" they shouted together.

 _\- x -_

Meanwhile, Yuya managed to get out of the city, despite all the screams and pain ringing in his ears.

With a sigh, he looked up at the long, hidden staircase leading up to their hideout and resigned himself to having to climb them, something he always disliked but had to do as it was the only remotely safe spot left in their dimension. He flinched when he felt something amiss and slowly turned around, only to meet with a feral grin that looked odd on a face fairly similiar to his own.

"Look at what we have here." the boy stated. "Another survivor. I should have known that she would be too soft."

Yuya quickly activated his duel disk in response, just a mere second before the other did.

"Duel!"

* * *

 **AN:** Don't worry, Yuya and Yuzu will meet - I'm attempting to build up to it. Anyways, for the next chapter, would you guys prefer for me to just imply how both duels ended or would you prefer if I showed off one while implying the other?

Just in case anyone is interested in reading this xD


End file.
